Not so peaceful nights
by AlexWeasley.2
Summary: When Wilbur Robinson is in trouble, there is only one person that is able to save his butt: his best friend, Hiro Hamada. But what would happen to him when Wilbur calls him at 3AM?


It was a quiet night in Todayland. Everyone was already sleeping peacefully in their beds so they could start over the next day.

Well, _almost_ everyone.

Hiro Hamada woke up with a start when his phone started ringing.

"W-what?" He groaned when he looked at the name in phone screen. "What do you want, Wilbur?".

" _Hiro! My man! Have I ever told you how much I love you_?" his annoying friend's voice came out of the phone. Hiro gritted his teeth.

"What" he inquired. It sounded more like an order but Hiro couldn't care any less.

" _What do you mean? Since when does a guy need a reason to call his best friend_?".

Hiro growled.

"It's 3 in the morning, Wilbur Robinson. You better tell me what you want right away or I'll stragle you with my bare hands the next time I see you".

" _Geez, such hard words for your best friend_ ".

"Wilbur, I warn you..."

" _Okay! Okay_!" he exclaimed hurriedly. " _I need you to pick me up. The buildings here seem old, so I must be in the suburbs, near your house"_.

Hiro frowned.

"What?" He asked. "Why would you need that? You have your own car. A flying car.

" _I didn't come driving_ " he replied. Hiro growled.

"How did you get there in the first place without your car?" Hiro rubbed his eyes tiredly.

" _That is a really good question_ " Hiro rolled his eyes. " _Look, can I explain it to you when my life isn't at risk?"._

Hiro sighed.

"Where are you?".

"...".

"Wilbur?" Hiro was starting to lose his patient.

" _I don't know_?" it sounded more like a question than an answer. _'How many years would I be in jail if I killed him?'_ Hiro thought to himself.

"Describe your surroundings" he ordered.

" _I'm in front of a Starbucks_ " he said. Something clicked in Hiro's mind, he remembered that Penny worked as a waitress every evening in a Starbucks relatively close to their appartment.

"Is it near a gym?" he inquired.

" _Yes, why? Do you know where I am?_ ".

"Fortunately for you, I do" he answered. "I'll be there in ten minutes".

" _You are the best friend I've ever had_ ".

"I know" he hung up and changed himself into some better clothes.

He exited his room and went into the living room looking for his keys but stopped abruptly when he saw his rommate sleeping soundly on the couch with papers and books all over her. He smiled and aproached her, shaking her shoulder lightly. She stirred a little and moved around, turning her back on him.

"Penny" he whispered. She groaned in response, making him chuckle. "Lucky Penny, wake up".

She opened an eye groggily.

"Hiro?" her hoarse voice sounded confused. "What are you doing...?" she stopped in mid sentence when she was able to picture where she was. She sighed. "Great" she mumbled. "I fell asleep again".

Hiro smiled.

"That is what most people usually do at this time, you know" he commented.

"Not when you need to study for an exam" she yawned. Hiro looked at her concerned.

"You have it in two weeks, Penny. You shouldn't push yourself so hard" he told her seriously. She glared at him.

"You are not one to speak, Hiro Hamada" she pointed an accusatory finger at him. "You don't go to bed in days when you are working on some new ideas for your project" he shrugged playfully. "And besides" she added, "not everybody is some genious that only needs to look once at a page to memorize it, Mr. Smarty Pants".

Hiro rolled his eyes.

"You've been studying for weeks. Believe me when I say you don't have anything to worry about" he said. Penny shook her heard and took her notes once again. Hiro arched an eyebrow before scooping her up onto his back like a potato sack.

Penny dropped the paper and squeaked surprised.

"Hiro! W-what are you doing!?" she punched repeatedly his back, causing him to laugh loudly.

"I'm taking you to bed" he said. "You need some rest".

He came into her bedroom, with Penny still in his arms. Bolt yawned and looked up at his human and her friend confused.

"Hey buddie" Hiro said smiling widely and dropping Penny onto her bed. Bolt barked. "I need you to make sure Penny is sleeping in bed while I'm gone, okay?" Hiro swore he saw the dog raising an eyebrow. "She's been studying all night and needs some rest" he explained. Bolt nodded in understanding and barked, sitting up straight and looking at Penny.

"You turned my own dog against me" she said. "That's a low blow". Hiro smiled in anticipation.

"Shut up, you big baby" he retorted playfully. Penny crossed her arms and pouted, making Hiro chuckle once more.

"Where are you going, by the way?" Penny asked.

"Wilbur" he answered. Penny laughed.

"What did that idiot do this time?".

"I don't know yet. I'll tell you tomorrow" she frowned. "Yep. Tomorrow. Now, sleep" she rolled her eyes.

"Bossy" she yawned and closed her eyes.

Hiro grabbed his coat and prepared himself to save his friend from whatever stupidity he had done this time.

He climbed down the stairs of his appartment with his hands in his pockets. Todayland was the most modernized city all around the world and the only one with enough technollogy to make an electromagnetic field powerful enough to make cars fly even as high as the tallest skyscraper of the city, but if the elevator was out of service you had to wait months for someone to go and repair it.

When he was finally inside of his rented wheeled car, he sighed and rested his head on his steering wheel.

"Sometimes I swear I am more his father than his friend" he mumbled to himself. He frowned. "Guess that's what Tadashi felt about me everytime I was in trouble" he shook his head closing his eyes for a moment. "Wilbur now. Self-pity later".

He drove towards the place Wilbur was supposed to be, arriving sooner than he expected and parking the car in front of the cafe. Hiro looked around startled when he didn't see Wilbur anywhere. He took out his phone and called him.

Out of nowhere, there was a sudden noise that came from the...bushes?

"Wilbur?" He inquired. The movement inside of the bush stopped abruptly.

"Coo-coo" it replied. Hiro sighed.

"I know it's you, Wilbur" no answer. "Don't worry, it's me. Hiro". There was more silence until Wilbur appeared from behind the shrub.

And he was wearing only his underpants.

Hiro rubbed his temples. Yep, he was starting to feel a headache.

"Why" he whined. Wilbur was about to respond but a yell interrupted him:

"That's him!"

Hiro's eyes widened wildly when he turned around and saw five or six boofy men with scowls on their faces running in full speed towards them.

"What did you do this time, Wilbur?" he asked, terrified.

"I'll explain you later" he said running towards the car. "Open the door and get us outta here!"

There was no need to be told twice. Hiro hurried up and opened the car as fast as he possible could.

"Hurry up!" Wilbur exclaimed. "They are almost here!".

Hiro turned on the engine and accelerated the vehicle until it was at full speed and got out of the alley quickly.

Once they were out of their grasp, Hiro and Wilbur stood there in complete silence, recovering themselves from the sudden shock. Hiro was holding so hard onto the steering wheel his knuckles were almost white.

"What the hell was that?!" he shouted. Wilbur glanced at him.

"Last time I checked it was a bunch of guys chasing after us" he replied innocently.

Hiro was already having a bad day, but the moment he heard that he just lost it. He turned his head towards his friend and glared at him with such intensity, the devil himself would have curled himself into a ball in a corner to cry.

"You should look at the road" Wilbur whispered, afraid to no end. Hiro didn't seem to listen to him.

"Don't. You. Dare" he growled. "I have been dragged out of my bed at 3 AM, forced to pick you up from some random place and chased down by a group of guys whose biceps was the same size of my face _because of you_. So I'm sure you'll understand I'm not in the mood for stupid games" Wilbur gulped while looked back at the road. "I'm going to repeat myself: What happened?"

Wilbur glanced at him nervously.

"Remember that girl I met in the pub?" he asked. Hiro rolled his eyes.

"You 'meet' a lot of girls in the pub, Wilbur" he recalled. Wilbur smiled arrogantly.

"Oh, right" he shook his head absently. "It was last week and you were attending the bar during the Todayland Falcons match".

Hiro winced remembering the day. It was one of the worst times of the year. He was a halftime barman in a local pub (hey, he needed to pay rent somehow, right?) and the worst times were the ones when the official football team of the city played. It meant more noise, more drunks and, obviously, more work for him and Wilbur (who also worked there but, most of the time, it was just to flirt with girls).

" Yes, I remember" he said before frowning, confused "But I recall that girl was only there watching the match because her boyfriend was one of..." he stopped talking and facepalmed when realization hit him. He glanced sideways at Wilbur, who looked sheepish. "You are truly disgusting".

Wilbur shrugged.

"If she fell for my charms, then it means they weren't meant for each other" he commented simply. Before going on. "Anyway, she called me to come over her place and, you know, have some fun" he wriggled his eyebrows and Hiro shuddered at the image. "So I prepared myself, took some money and bubble-traveled there. But it turned out her boyfriend and some friends from the team decided to come home one day earlier and give the girl a surprise" he paused. "Guess she wasn't the surprised one in the end, huh?".

Hiro frowned.

"One thing" he said. Wilbur looked at him expectantly. "How did you manage to call if you're only wearing your underwear? I mean, where did you...?" Wilbur smirked. "Wait. No. Forget about it. I don't want to know it".

Hiro parked the car in the same place it was before he went rescuing Wilbur and opened the door.

"C'mon" he gestured to his house. "I'll let you some clothes and money, so you can bubble-travel to your house and I can sleep".

Wilbur smiled at him.

"You're the best" he said.

Hiro smiled.

"I know".

And with the promise to finally enjoy some deserved rest, both guys went into Hiro's appartment.

 **Hey, you guys!**

 **Happy New Year!**

 **Well, here you have one of my favourite bromances: Wilbur Robinson and Hiro (and some penniro, but whatever).**

 **If you haven't noticed yet, they are older than in their respective movies, like 19 or 20 years old.**

 **I have this wild story in the back of my mind where all of the modern four (Wilbur Robinson, Penny Forrester, Hiro Hamada and Violet Parr), and that means that Todayland is one more state (and maybe as big as New York) in PRESENT U.S(that means no North Montana, sorry) that is incredibly modernized thanks to its huge economy (why isn't the rest of the world like that, you are wondering. You got me there '-_-)**

 **And, by the way, Hiro's roommate is Penny, from Bolt.**


End file.
